DRAGON RIDER
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: What Hikari Reign didn't know...is that she will bring a great change to Dragons and Dragon Slayers...as a DRAGON RIDER. Fairy Tail & How To Train Your Dragon Xover. AU, after Edolas Arc, girl/Hiccup. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Story Rated for Language and Content. BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE:

**DRAGON RIDER** by **DARKFIRENYX**

STORY SUMMARY:

Knowing that she has always been a Hiccup to her own people that kills Dragons, Hikari Reign, only daughter of her tribe chief, ran away with her dragon, the Night Fury, named Draco…into the land of Magnolia of Fiore…where she will stumble into more dragons and create a safe haven and sanctuary for all of them to live in peace, and away from dragon killers.

However, what Hikari didn't know…that she will be bringing about a great change to Dragons and Dragon Slayers…as a DRAGON RIDER.

**LINE BREAK**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and How to Train Your Dragon.

This story happens after the 'Edolas' arc of Fairy Tail and the main character Hikari, is the female girl version of Hiccup of the movie and I changed the name of Toothless the Night Fury dragon.

This story is Rated for Language and Content. BE WARNED!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANY OF ITS STUFF AND MERCHANDISE. ONLY THE OC, STORY AND PLOT.

**LINE BREAK**

CHAPTER 1

In Earthland, there is nothing more dangerous or mysterious than Dragons.

They can be tall than mountains or smaller than a human child, breathe fire or other elements, or slice with winds, and some dragons perhaps have the ability to speak in human languages.

Even though that there are some dragons were known to take in humans, raise them as their own, and teach them powerful Dragon Magic…other dragons were better recognized and known for their dangerous deadliness.

Night Fury, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terrors, Gronckles, Hideous two-headed Zippleback and Deadly Nadders…

There were many and most people who say that dragons are better off _dead_ than living in existence.

But in this story, there was one person that would change the people's whole world into its tilting twisted axis.

A young girl, who wished for acceptance and belonging…a dragon that suddenly lost its ability to fly…and a forbidden friendship…that blossomed between them.

A friendship…that would change the course and tide of Fate…and make a mark in History of all human and Dragon kind.

It is here that when and how the story unfold and began…

LINE BREAK

Sometimes, you wish that you would be careful what you wish for?

About wishing on something to change your life for the better?

Well…then this takes the cake.

By the way…I'm Hikari Reign…I live in Berk…an island that is full of Viking people who kills and slays Dragons.

I am a young girl at the fair mature age of 15, and though I look like a beautiful grown woman, I'm still young. I have long silver-white hair, courtesy from my mother, pretty fair and pale skin, and always dress up in simple white clothing, consist like of knee-length short tight pants and white fitted shirts with elbow-length sleeves.

This also may seem weird to you, but my favorite things I always hold on to, are a belt on my waist full of small pouches strapped on that I can put and fit in anything and a sleek thin and long wooden staff with a circle and hook-like curve at the end, almost looking-like a shepherd's staff, and a small carved white wooden flute, holstered in through my belt.

And I'm the only daughter of my father who is the chief of the tribe in Berk.

All of the people who live in Berk, including my father, are dragon-slayers. They hunt dragons and kill them because all the creatures are monsters of destruction.

But I'm the only one in my tribe—heck, the whole island of Berk—who doesn't think so.

Ever since I was a little girl, I have always been fascinated with Dragons. Even though that my father tells me terrible stories about them, including the one where my mother was killed by them…I have always liked Dragons because of what they are, what they can do and everything!

Especially the Night Fury!

A very special and the most awesome and coolest dragon known to existence that can shoot plasma out of its mouth, besides fire and can fly majestically like a circus acrobat.

Anyway…I always knew that I'm been quite a Hiccup all my life because of my liking to Dragons and my aversion towards killing them.

But I didn't know that when I wished that something would change in my life and make me feel like I truly belong…would forever make me run away and leave the one place that was my home all my life.

It all started and happened one night…when some Dragons came to my village to hunt food and catch fish…and my father and the other people of dragon killers would come out and slay them.

LINE BREAK

Hikari watched from the window of her house as fire and chaos and destruction ravaged in her village.

She watched as Dragons fought back against her father and the dragon-killing warriors with shooting fire at them before they would try to succeed on killing them off one-by-one.

But Hikari stared at the one Dragon she was mostly fascinated and liked the most with all her focus and wonder and awe.

The dragon known as…the Night Fury.

She watched with awe and amazement as the black sleek dragon swerved and maneuvered around flying, and shooting fire and plasma to help and protect his dragon herd.

Then Hikari gasped when a fireball and then a large spiked net that was shot from a catapult by one of the warriors and it struck right at the Night Fury, fireball first then the net, and it struggled in vain to break free as it free-falls from the sky into the forest at the distance.

Hikari knew that the others will soon go and get the downed dragon after dealing with the others and she hurriedly sneaked out of her home with her staff and other personal stuff and ran into the forest to find the trapped Night Fury and set it free.

It didn't take long before the young teenage girl found the dragon deep in the forest, wriggling and scurrying furiously on the earthy ground, as if trying to break the net out from its body, but no success.

Then the Night Fury suddenly noticed her and it growled threateningly in warning, despite that its body twitched and winced in pain from the net that also has small metal spikes to hook onto its scaly body and wings.

Hikari lowered herself in a small crouch and slowly moved forward with her staff down to the Night Fury dragon with one hand reaching out to him as if to calm him like it's a wild loose puppy instead of a fearsome fire-breathing dragon.

The black dragon was confused and surprised at the small human approaching him like that and slightly cocked its head to one side almost like a curious puppy before it growls warningly again when she comes closer near it.

"It's okay…I'm not here to hurt you." She cooed comfortingly. "It's alright…I'm not like them—the ones that hurt you and your dragon kind."

Hikari was glad that she trained herself as a blacksmith and she was the one who forged the weapons and traps, that once she got close to the nervous wary dragon, she carefully removed the metal spiked net, and was careful to unhook some of the spikes that stuck onto the dragon's wings and scales. She used a small non-lethal-looking knife; she took from one of her belt pouches, to cut through the ropes of the net that got tangled on the dragon.

Slowly but quickly Hikari removed the net trap on the dragon as she knew that by the lowering sounds back in her village, the dragons have fled and the warriors would soon be hunting in the forest for any downed dragons they've struck and trapped, and kill it.

Once she finally got the last spike off and got the dragon loose, throwing away the ropes of the now-severed net, the Night Fury wriggled and unfurled his wings and moved around as he marveled at his sudden freedom thanks to the human.

It looked at her with big golden eyes in gratitude and warmth and then it slightly cocked its head again to the side like a puppy.

Most people would run away in such close contact and face to face with a dragon but Hikari isn't one of those people as she just giggles and smiles warmly.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said sincerely.

The black dragon came closer to her, nuzzling and sniffing around her, inspecting and studying the human as if it's making sure of something as Hikari almost laughed out aloud when its nose nuzzled on her but she managed to refrain herself from touching or hugging it affectionately, knowing that the dragon might think otherwise if she did that gesture.

Once the Night Fury was satisfied on finding that the human freed it was really harmless and not like the bloody warriors that hunted his kind, it drew back and away from her and rumbled crooning, looking at Hikari with soft curious eyes that made her heart leap in wonder and awe.

Slowly and hesitantly, Hikari put her hand up again towards the dragon in a calm gentle move and the dragon slowly moved forward to her again, nudging its whole snout and nose to her as a sign of trust and gratitude and affection.

Hikari smiled then she gasped when she heard loud noises now in the forest and she sees light from flare torches coming towards where they are. The dragon instantly growled, its golden eyes slit as it looked ready to attack upon sensing more coming and they're not friendly.

But Hikari knew that the dragon is outmatched from the people's warriors, who are expertly skilled in dragon-killing, and she quickly moved her hands to put on the dragon's neck and trying to hold him back.

"No! They're too many and they'll hurt you! You need to go—now! Fly!" she cried, but she made sure that her voice wasn't loud enough to get the attention from the approaching people coming towards them.

The dragon understood and just as it unfurled its wings and jumped to fly, the Night Fury unexpectedly crashed and dropped down back on the earth. Hikari gasped and she went to its side as the dragon shook himself and looked confused and scared on why it suddenly could not fly despite that he had undamaged wings.

Hikari instantly found the source of the problem when she saw that on the black dragon's tail, one of its fins is burnt off and gone, rendering the dragon's balanced flying useless and vulnerable.

"Oh no!" she whispers and the dragon also sees it and it moans and whines as Hikari turns upon hearing the noises of her warrior people getting closer. Hikari turns to look at the dragon and her stomach clenches upon seeing the scared look on its face.

Hikari steeled herself and her face tightened with determination and strength and she pushes and beckons the dragon gently to her, trying to make it follow her. "Come! I know a place to hide you! Come now!" she croons to him urgently.

The Night Fury dragon hesitates for a moment but it knew that the human who freed it is the only one who could help it from the dragon-killers, so it grudgingly follows her.

Hikari and the dragon ran away deep and farther in the thick forest until the light from the torches and noises of people talking faded into silence as they went far and distant from them.

Once Hikari knew that she and the dragon were safe, she turned direction and led the dragon to safety into her secret hide-away, a place where she could be all on her own and use that special hide-out to do whatever she wants secretly from disapproving eyes. She led the Night Fury to a rocky mountain hill that is somewhere deep in the thick dark forest and the dragon watched, trilling curiously when Hikari grunts, using her staff as support strength to move a large rock aside and then reveal a tunnel which she and the dragon can fit into and through.

Then Hikari beckoned the dragon gently to come inside and follow her and the dragon albeit reluctantly follows her, sniffing around cautiously until the girl leads the dragon into a beautiful lone alcove that has an above opening for the moon-light to come through and it has a small land shore with few grown plants and almost tall trees and some rocks situated around and a watery lake on it.

There was also a small spot on the land that was Hikari's place, with a small work table and some metal parts on it and blueprints and papers and pencils that Hikari worked on while on her own in her special place and some other random personal stuff.

The dragon looked a bit happy at the hiding place Hikari brought it here and started frolicking and hopping around, inspecting the place and Hikari watched it with a smile and giggled.

The dragon went in a circle as if making itself at home and lies down besides Hikari's work place comfortably; curling itself then looked over to Hikari when it noticed that she was now using her staff with its curved end to hook on something and she was pulling and dragging something from the lake waters.

The Night Fury instantly perks and jumps up, wriggling excitedly and panting with its tongue lolling out of its mouth like a dog when Hikari pulled a net with many fish caught inside it.

Hikari pulled the net full of fish right to shore and she smiles and steps aside as the dragon quickly bounds over and started munching and eating the caught food.

Then her smile turns into a frown when she glanced over and sees the dragon's tail with only one fin. Her shoulders slumped as she knew deep down that with only one tail fin, the Night Fury couldn't fly away and in perfect balance and will stay trapped and grounded because of its new disability.

Then a sudden bright idea came to Hikari and her smile widened beaming as she runs over to her work place and started drawing and writing something onto some of her blank papers on the table, while the dragon was still eating.

Once the dragon finishes eating and gives a slight burp in satisfaction of a full belly, it turns and looks at Hikari curiously as she also finishes what she's doing.

Hikari finished drawing the blueprints of making a new artificial tail fin for the black dragon and she holds the paper up on the light, making sure if she didn't miss anything and she smiles as she looks over to the curious dragon.

"Don't worry. I'll have you flying out of here before the winter comes!" she said confidently.

The Night Fury was curious on how a human like Hikari was going to do that.

And then that's when a bond…a friendship between human and dragon…starts.

LINE BREAK

Hikari managed to return back to her village before her father came home and noticed her gone and she quickly feigned sleep, waiting patiently until her father went to sleep.

Hikari quickly jumped off from her bed, sneaked out of her house once again and went straight to the forge.

She worked vigorously but quietly on making the Night Fury dragon its new tail.

Once she finished making it, she looked it over and to her blueprint, comparing it before she nods satisfied, smiling happily.

LINE BREAK

When she returned back to her secret hiding place in the alcove, Hikari also brought more fish with her just in case if the dragon runs out of fish there from the alcove's lake.

Hikari smiles when she sees the black Night Fury coming out from his hiding place by the rocks when she came in and started running over to her eagerly, curious and anxious on what she's done to help him fly again.

Hikari giggles, "Okay, okay bud! Wow…you're really excited to fly again, huh?"

The black dragon rumbles before it got easily distracted when it smelled and noticed the basket of fish Hikari brought. She laughs when the dragon knocks it down off her hands and the fish fell out of the basket onto a pile on the ground and the dragon quickly started eating and munching.

Hikari was a bit happy to have the dragon distracted by the fish before she straddled and kneeled down with her back to the dragon to strap on the Night Fury's new artificial tail fin she worked and made.

But what Hikari didn't notice however…is that the dragon stopped eating for a moment when she strapped on the artificial man-made tail fin and it wriggled a bit as if testing the weight then the dragon's wings dropped as if it figured out something.

When Hikari locks the last strap of the tail fin to the dragon's tail, situated right beside the natural one, she didn't notice that the dragon slowly unfurled and spread its wings as the dragon prepares itself to leap off and fly. Hikari finishes and mutters a little, testing and inspecting the wing before she suddenly held tight on the tail with a startled yell, clutching it for dear life when the dragon suddenly went and leap off into the sky, already flying away.

Hikari cries before she noticed with narrowed eyes that the artificial tail fin wasn't moving and spread open to keep the dragon up and balanced and she felt the dragon already going to free-fall down, losing its altitude and about to crash.

She didn't think but just reacted as Hikari reached out and spread the tail fin wide open before the dragon suddenly swerved up again, almost narrowly missing the ground and the dragon flew perfectly.

Hikari exclaims happily. "Oh my—it's working!" then she twists the fin for the dragon to swerve and fly in the right direction.

The dragon screeches with joy upon able to fly again and Hikari yells with excitement. "Yes! It worked! I did it!"

But both the human and dragon's happiness was short-lived instantly when Hikari lost focus and her grip on the dragon's tail and she slipped off and fell into the lake below of the alcove, and the dragon soon followed after, falling on the waters of the lake, right beside the sputtering girl.

Hikari, however, was too excited and happy to be upset when she fell down. She quickly swims back to shore with the dragon following as it shook itself dry and Hikari wrung her wet clothes a bit before she stumbles running towards her work place to make a new blueprint on the idea on how to make the dragon's new artificial tail fin work again for the dragon to fly.

LINE BREAK

You would think that you should be worried that Hikari's people might notice the sudden strange and weird behavior Hikari has been doing as of late but fortunately for Hikari, the people of Berk didn't care because they were too busy doing their own tasks or duties right now.

The elderly experience warriors of Berk started training new recruits of dragon killers in the arena while her father the chief and his warrior troops went off and sent out into the wilderness of the oceans to hunt and kill more dragons.

Hikari was grateful that not even some of the people, who would have noticed her, paid any mind to her because the only believable excuse she gave them was that she would be spending lots of time working on the forge as blacksmith and foraging around the forest for supplies and stuff.

She went to working on her new plans, in another late night and made a saddle for her to ride on her new dragon friend…which she decided to call him, Draco.

LINE BREAK

When Hikari returned, with another basket full of fish and the saddle she hid from the dragon's sight, she was happy to see that the Night Fury dragon didn't mind that Hikari went to name and calling him Draco as it was a bit happy with the nice name and then the dragon went to eating the fish Hikari brought it contentedly.

Hikari knew that she had to let Draco come to her willingly if he wanted to let her ride him and went to hide the saddle by her work place secretly and from sight, before she sits down on a flat rock and watches the dragon eat, absently fidgeting on her long staff.

When Hikari notices that Draco is taking a while, still eating his fill of fish, she started drawing on the ground with her staff, a nice detailed drawing of Draco's face. She didn't notice that Draco finished eating and swiftly went behind her looming and watching her draw until she felt the dragon's breathe snort on her back.

Slowly and warily, Hikari turns to look up at Draco as the dragon still looks curious on what she's doing so the girl finishes her drawing. She leans to the side for the dragon to look and it studied the drawing carefully before it beams as if it thought of something and suddenly sprints off to grab a wooden branch then started dragging it through the ground around her, making swirls and curves on the earth as if the dragon is also copying what she's doing, drawing an image.

Hikari is surprised as the dragon looks from her to the ground in which it's drawing to before it finishes and tosses the branch aside from using its mouth. Hikari slowly stood and inspected the curves and lines, trying to picture the image the dragon drew before she figured it out.

"Is this…me?" she asks gently.

The dragon nods its head and looks hopeful and questioning if the human girl likes his art work.

Hikari smiles and says. "It's good. I like it."

With that answer, Draco hops closer to her and nudges his snout to her hand as if asking for a nice petting. Hikari giggles and complies, her hand rubbing and smoothing the dragon's nose and snout, making the dragon purr.

And then as if Hikari thinks she manages to make the dragon like and trust her enough, she steps away for a moment and then went to her work place to grab the saddle she hid from sight as the dragon looks at her curiously with its head tilting to the side.

"Okay, Draco…you might not like it but this might help you fly again." Hikari said and she shows the saddle to the dragon in full view.

When Draco the Night Fury dragon fully sees it, it didn't react negatively but it suddenly went to reacting playful and started sprinting and running around as if taunting Hikari to chase him to make him wear the saddle.

"Hey! Draco!" Hikari cried as she runs and chase him around the alcove. "Draco, come back here! I mean it!"

The black dragon didn't comply as he kept sprinting around while she chases him, and it stuck its tongue out playfully at her, teasing her more.

It didn't take long for Hikari to manage to read the dragon's next move and instantly lunge at him, catching the dragon. The dragon stopped when it felt the human's arms on him and snorts before it grins cheekily at her.

Hikari smiles, shaking her head as she works on strapping the saddle on the dragon. "Naughty dragon." She quips softly. Hikari slightly laughs when the dragon nudged at her as if offended.

Once she locks the last strap on the dragon, Hikari knew that the next part will be hard and terrifying but she put on a brave face and slowly moves and straddles on the dragon's back with one hand holding a long rope that is hooked onto the dragon's artificial tail fin.

"You ready to fly, bud?" she inquires gently.

The dragon looks nervous but it nods and snorts aloud with determination on wanting to fly again.

"Okay…FLY!"

The dragon leaps off and Hikari quickly pulls hard on the rope as it spread the tail fin open and they were flying up almost a few feet above the lake. Both the dragon and Hikari were happy at this before somehow the dragon lost balance and fell right back down on the lake with Hikari instantly falling off from the saddle by the other side.

Hikari and Draco swam back to shore as Hikari went to working on the idea on how to make sure that she, the rider, doesn't fall off from the dragon again.

LINE BREAK

Hikari returned into the alcove from her village after working and finishing a stretching long locking belt that could latch her on the dragon's saddle and her and the dragon were soon flying again and up, only the rope that hooks on the tail fin was tied on her ankle instead of her hand.

Hikari looked back and moved her ankle to spread the tail fin but she miscalculated as Hikari and Draco went falling and stumbling down, fortunately they crash landed into a field of soft tall grass.

Hikari was glad that their crash landing was soft as she tumbled on the grassy ground but when she stood and looked over to see if Draco's okay, she blinked and stared at the sight of the black dragon curling on the tall soft grass and purring uncontrollably like a house cat drugged up on cat-nip.

She giggles and laughs at this before she looks at her hand and picks up some small blades of grass thoughtfully.

LINE BREAK

When Hikari was working at the forge as the village blacksmith for the weapons and traps, and she also worked on her ideas for her dragon Draco, Hikari walked passing by the arena when she heard noises from inside that made her completely freeze and her heart stop.

She hears the recruits giving battle yells and sounds of _real_ dragons from inside the arena!

Hikari didn't think of the consequences on barging in but she just reacted and dropped whatever she's holding and ran like hell to get in the arena to see what's going on.

She was now up in the seats that would let viewers see the battle ground in the arena below and she couldn't help hold back the gasp upon seeing what the trainer and the recruits are doing to the dragons they've somehow managed to subdue and capture.

The dragons they've captured and locked in their caged cells was a Deadly Nadder, a dragon with retractable and dangerous spikes on their tails; a Gronckle, a big dragon which body is a full body weapon like a rock boulder monster; a Terrible Terror, a small dragon that is quite troublesome and annoying in many ways and can shoot a nice jet blast of fire; a Hideous Zippleback, a dragon with two heads, with one head shooting flammable gas and the other head lighting and shooting fiery sparks; and finally, locked inside the last caged cell and with recognizable noises inside, a Monstrous Nightmare, a vicious and scary looking fearsome dragon.

She stared heartbroken at the sight of the dragon-killing recruits trying to outsmart and hurt the dragon which is the Gronckle on the arena, before the trainer figured that they had enough, subdued the Gronckle dragon and forcefully dragged it and locked it onto its caged cell.

Hikari quickly hid herself from sight and waited patiently, listening for the sounds of the trainer and the recruits leaving the arena before she was sure when the sounds she can only hear are the dragons trapped inside their cages.

She slowly went out of her hiding place then walked into the battle arena, approaching closely and near to the dragon cells.

What Hikari did next, however, was foolhardy and stupid was that she opened each and every one of the caged cell that held the dragons her people captured.

One by one, with Hikari putting a fair distance and far from the cages, the dragons came out to see and meet the being that freed them and did not use forceful and physical means to get them out.

Hikari trembled with anxiety and fear on facing the freed dragons but she held her ground and put up a courageous stance and looked at the dragon squarely and fearlessly as all the dragons have noticed her.

To show that she meant no harm or anything, Hikari steadily rises up an open hand, her empty palm to them and stood still and waiting and ready to bolt in case the dragons decide to attack her.

All the dragons were confused and curious upon seeing the human that released from their cells was different as she just stood there completely still with no weapons on her and her one hand open to them and she's not looking scared or frightened of them.

After a tense silent moment, the only dragon that stepped forward to respond Hikari's hand gesture was the Monstrous Nightmare.

It slowly and warily lumbered forward with its snout reaching towards her and Hikari still held her ground, despite she was eyeing nervously at the dragon's sharp teeth sticking out of its mouth.

With a calm and still steady hand, Hikari had her hand touching the front nose and horn of the Monstrous Nightmare and the dragon gives a calm rumbling purr upon sensing that the human before the dragon truly is harmless.

And with that, the other dragons followed the Nightmare's example, coming forward with their snouts to her as a gesture of trust.

Hikari was relieved and happy at this and she giggled slightly when the Deadly Nadder and the Terrible Terror started nudging her for her to do and make affectionate gestures at them and she complied. With one hand soothing and rubbing the soft vulnerable spot of the Deadly Nadder's chin and the other hand smoothing on the Terrible Terror's body like it's a house cat, Hikari just became the _only_ first human in the world to gain the trust of a small pack of Dragons.

When Hikari finally noticed the change of time, she knew that her people would notice that the dragons had been set free and she couldn't stand it, knowing that one day that they would decide to dispose of the dragons before her. So she decided to lead them out of her village secretly and quietly and then hide them with Draco in her hiding place.

Hikari knew that Draco might not like the sudden unexpected company of more Dragons into their lives…but they'll have to deal with it anyway because the girl is determined not to leave these captured dragons into their fate of death.

Slowly and gently, she urged all the dragons to follow her and then they reluctantly complied as Hikari led them out of the village and into her hiding place in the alcove.

Once Hikari got them there, only the Terrible Terror and the Gronckle would fit through the tunnel hole, she led them inside the alcove, with Hikari gesturing and pointing out to the other big dragons to fly overhead and into the alcove.

When Hikari went through the hole with the Terrible Terror and the Gronckle, and the other dragons flew inside the alcove from the above opening, Draco was unhappy indeed upon seeing the company of new dragons she brought in.

But when Hikari explained to Draco upon where she found the dragons, the Night Fury consented on having them here, even despite that the human girl was throwing a cute pleading puppy-dog eyed look at the dragon for the dragons to be safe and kept here.

LINE BREAK

Hiding and taking care of one dragon in her hiding place is easy enough…but a pack of EIGHT dragons—talk about hard!

Hikari managed to make herself not noticeable when she dragged a large and heavy basket full of fish from the village to the forest alcove for the dragons and the other stuff she needed to help Draco to fly again.

When she finally managed to drag and carry all the stuff she had into her hiding place in the alcove, she smiles at the sight of the dragons inside all getting along and doing something to interact with one another.

Draco, the Night Fury dragon was playing and wrestling with the Gronckle, while the Monstrous Nightmare and the Deadly Nadder are sunning themselves in the sunlight, the Terrible Terror frolicking and hopping around and about with two other Terrible Terrors—the lone Terrible Terror went off one day and returned back with two more Terrible Terrors, most likely they are triplet siblings—and the Hideous Zippleback…with two heads fighting and bickering each other over something _again_.

Hikari laughed giggling, getting the attention of _all_ the dragons towards her and they beamed upon seeing the basket of fish she brought for them that they instantly stampeded towards her to get their share as Hikari reacted and quickly ran out of the way before she was about to be crushed by the dragon herd.

She smiles as they went to eating and munching until something happened that she might have written that down in her mind's book of knowledge about Dragons.

All dragons suddenly stopped eating and froze still and then they all backed away from the pile of fish and they were all hissing and growling.

Hikari got confused and curious on what had gotten to the Dragons that way and went over to see to the pile of fish for the problem.

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary until her keen eyes caught something. Hikari gently pulled it up by the tail and she was startled surprised when all the dragons reacted by backing away and cowering back with hisses and roars and hackles rising, when she held up an EEL.

"Okay, okay! Here—I'm putting it away! See? It's gone." Hikari said as she threw the eel away, right into the fallen discarded large basket and closed the lid to keep it out of sight to calm down the dragons.

She watched tense as the dragons soon began to relax when the hated sight of the eel is gone and they all went back to the pile of fish and back to eating them.

Hikari chuckles weakly as she moved the basket away to the side. "Yeah, I pretty don't like eel much either." She murmurs softly.

During the course of time she spent, Hikari wouldn't trade it for the world as she watched the pack of dragons she's hiding in her secret special place here in the alcove.

LINE BREAK

In her mind of book of knowledge about Dragons, Hikari discovered another thing about them…and it's a cute and good thing.

When she noticed that Draco had an itching problem and he couldn't reach it with his front or left paws, she volunteered and helped him and Draco was purring and rumbling uncontrollably as she scratched him on the right spots that needed scratching.

Then when Hikari scratched and rubbed on one spot under the dragon's chin, Draco went cross-eyed and instantly slumped down in a lying boneless heap of purring rumbling goop of content.

Hikari stared at her dragon friend and then at her hands in wonder.

LINE BREAK

Hikari managed to work on some foot lever workings on the saddle to hook on the artificial tail fin to open and close and she and the dragon went to a windy spot by the cliffs and she leashed Draco to a tree stump to test on their flying with the new saddle she made that attached to the tail fin.

So far it's all a success and Hikari wrote down on the parts when and how the tail opens and closes and which direction needed for the tail fin for the dragon to turn before Hikari decided that it's all good and done and she and the dragon were both excited to try it out on their flying in the final and difficult test run.

LINE BREAK

Another thing Hikari discovered about the Dragons to be put into her mind of Dragon's book of knowledge is that they were easily playful and distracted by a flicker of light caused by the light on a reflective object.

One time while Hikari was working on the finishing touches and checking on the dragon saddle for Draco…a glint of light was reflected from parts of metal in her work place and the flickers of light shined on spots of the ground or trees or other places, getting the dragon's attention, making them suddenly curious and try to catch it as they thought they were bugs or fire flies.

Hikari noticed this and she decided to play with them as she took the reflective metal parts and moved the flickers of light making the dragons started chasing and trying to catch them.

Hikari suddenly laughs when one of the Terrible Terrors bumped head first comically right into the Monstrous Nightmare when it chased its light flicker.

LINE BREAK

Hikari figured that their new companions, the dragons need new names and she managed to think some for them affectionately.

The Monstrous Nightmare she named Hookfang.

The Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

The big Gronckle, Meatlug.

The Hideous Zippleback, Smokescreen and Spark-Fire, obviously.

And the three Terrible Terrors; Spike, the red one, Sting, the yellow one and Thorn, the green one.

LINE BREAK

Right now, Hikari and Draco are now situated by a high mountain cliff, almost ready to do the final task they had to do…fly.

Hikari was a little nervous, riding astride on the new saddle she made with the new workings of the lever and knobs attached to the tail fin, but she summoned her courage and patted her dragon gently. "You ready, bud?"

Draco is also nervous but he is very determined and brave to really do this.

"Okay…FLY!"

Draco leaped off the cliff, spreading his wings and let the wind carry them as they fly.

They now fly high enough and far away from land as Hikari sighs softly and looks over the small paper note which she scribbled in the instructions for the artificial tail fin.

"Okay, okay…so far so good." She murmurs, and then she moves her foot to spread open the tail fin and twists it to make it move and slowly Draco flies to the right direction smoothly without problem.

"Good, good…right direction is now smooth. Okay…time for the left one."

She twists the knob from her foot again and the tail fin slightly closes then open as Draco flies to the left.

Draco gives a nervous but happy whine and Hikari rubs on the dragon's head soothingly. "It's alright, bud. Now for the hard part…go high!"

Then the dragon and rider flies up high, with the wings curling close a bit and Hikari was a bit overwhelmed at the exhilarating feeling of flying up so high.

"Wow…this is amazing!" she exclaims. "The wind in my—PAPER!" She suddenly gasps aloud when the wind pulled the small note away from the saddle and she tries to grab it, but the paper note is now gone and Hikari yells when the dragon lost focus and went free-falling down in a dive.

Hikari pulls on the saddle to make him go up and spread his wings to slow their fall but the dragon screeches roaring in panic and fear as they near towards their death, crashing into the ground below them.

That's when—something within her spirit…her very soul…broke inside her and made instinct won over her mind, body and heart.

Hikari just moves her foot to open and close the tail fin and then Hikari and Draco were now flying expertly and extraordinary to avoid crashing down to the ground and they are now flying with ease and maneuvering around the pillars of rocks or other obstacles before them in amazing twists and turns and somersaults and other acrobatic flying before they are now flying calmly through the open sea.

Hikari cheers and whoops happily and Draco purrs and roars with joy as both dragon and rider are now perfectly flying!

"We did it, Draco! We're flying!" she cries with joy, her arms slightly hugging her dragon friend around the neck and the dragon does another circling somersault and shoots a plasma fire blast into the air to reflect the happy moment.

LINE BREAK

Hikari and Draco returned back into the alcove with the other dragons waiting for them in there anxiously.

They were happy to see that instead of going through the tunnel hole, Hikari and Draco came into the alcove by flying through the above opening.

Draco landed perfectly into the ground and Hikari went off the saddle, smiling widely as the dragons all bounded over to them, trilling and chattering excitedly.

Draco went to chattering to his dragon companions with excitement and joy that the Night Fury can now fly at last and Hikari stepped aside to let the dragons have their happy moment.

Hikari smiles warmly to the pack of Dragons, happy that Draco can now fly despite that he needed his rider to do it.

LINE BREAK

It was then one day…something happened that made Hikari decide over the fate of her future…and her hidden dragons.

As Hikari sneaked out quietly from her village in another late night, dragging and carrying another big basket full of meat and fish for the dragons, she heard a heart-stopping conversation going on in one of the houses.

She heard some of the warriors that are discussing over the sudden disappearance of the dragons that were freed from the arena and some of them were deciding to go out and hunt them down and capture them or kill them.

Hikari knew that they'll soon find out that she was the culprit on freeing the dragons and she thought of the horrifying consequences or punishments all of her people—and her father—in the village will make upon discovering what she's done.

Hikari once thought that maybe she could convince them that dragons aren't so bad…but many generations and years of dragon-slaying can make these people hard-headed and stubborn.

So…after hearing this…Hikari decided to run away.

Run and far away from Berk with Draco and the other dragons.

Even though she's the chief's daughter, she had never traveled—not even for a small trip—outside of Berk.

Sure, there were books and stories from sailors or travelers, but such small information was not enough.

Still, when forced into a corner, Hikari knew deep down that she much preferred the option that did _not_ risk her dragons' lives, and _especially_ not hers.

Draco was all she had in the world, besides the other dragons, the only real friend Hikari had ever known and she refused to put the Night Fury and the others in harm's way.

If that meant flying all the way to God-knows-where to get away and far away from dragon-killers and slayers…then so be it.

LINE BREAK

It didn't take long for Hikari to get back to her house and pack up her necessary stuff. Once she's done, all she left behind was a short letter to her father saying sorry and goodbye and she walked away from the only house she grew up in all her life without a single look back.

Then Hikari ran towards her hiding place in the alcove to gather Draco and the other dragons to leave Berk.

Once she entered, Draco and the dragons look towards her, already expecting that she brought food for them, but they were confused and curious that Hikari not only brought food but she had the food and other stuff with her that are packed and ready to go on an unexpected trip.

Draco came forward first and rumbled curiously, nudging at his human girl.

Hikari rubbed his snout as if seeking comfort and answers. "My people are coming out here to find you guys. We all need to leave…now."

The dragons instantly understood upon sensing her worried countenance for them and they all readied themselves in a fly away stance as Hikari packed up the other stuff from her work place and then latched them on Meatlug and Stormfly's backs before she straddled on her dragon, Draco.

"Okay—FLY!"

They gave out roars as they leaped off and fly away from the island of Berk.

The only thing Hikari did as they were now far away from Berk, was look back with a sad glance before she put on a brave face and looked towards the horizon of the vast ocean.

_Good-bye Berk…and hello to the world out there!_

CHAPTER END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is another new story I've done! Hope you like it!

Next chapter…Hikari and Draco and the dragon herd travel far into Fiore and stumble into more dragons up to they reach to Magnolia!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

LAST TIME IN **DRAGON RIDER**…

_Good-bye Berk…and hello to the world out there!_

LINE BREAK

"Oh…WOW!" Hikari exclaims in wonder.

Draco rolled his eyes at the human girl's awestruck expression, still flying in the skies and flapping its wings, with the other dragons beside him, to wait out her shock.

They managed to reach their destination into a land known as Fiore, and the area was big and colorful and loud, with its cities and towns and small villages and its inhabitants living there, like a hundred Berks all together, and the sight of so many people in the land was almost overwhelming.

Hikari shivers and curls into her thick white furred long coat over her white shirt and pants, half-hiding in the coat's hood that almost covers her whole face into shadow, she reconsidered her whole 'running away from home' plan.

As if her dragon sensed her thoughts, Draco almost jolted Hikari off the saddle and turns his head to look at her with firm eyes.

_You know we can't go back._

Hikari sighs after a moment and nodded, straightening with renewed courage and determination.

"Sorry, bud." She said softly, petting along the Night Fury's ear horns in apology. "I forgot for a second that I'm not alone anymore."

The black dragon huffs with a look that clearly said "Damn straight", the dragon shook out of its scales and went flying off into the thick deep forests of the land that was by the mountains, waving his tail to the other dragons to follow his lead.

Hikari smiles as she, Draco and the dragons flew towards the forests, with her spirits lifted and significantly higher.

As long as she had Draco and the other dragons…she felt like she could do anything that she wants to do.

LINE BREAK

Things may have been different in Fiore…but people would always be the same when it comes to Dragons.

With a low cooing sound, Hikari steps a bit closer in a low position, pausing a bit as the vicious Horned Tail-Spikes, a big dragon with a tail full of sharp lethal spikes, almost like the Deadly Nadder but the dragon doesn't have the spikes as retractable, hissed at her with deadly warning and its tail lashing and bristling with its multitude of sharp spines.

"It's okay." She soothed and pointedly ignoring the agitated Night Fury pacing a few yards behind her. "Easy…I'm not going to hurt you."

Hunching into itself like a threatened bird, the dragon made a low growl, both yellow eyes slit fixed on the small human girl as both wings twitched against the fire-proof metal-spiked ropes looped around them.

Hikari bit her lip at the awful sight despite that the trapped dragon is very vicious-looking and scary, and she gazed calmly and gently to the dragon, holding out a hand to the large beast as it slowly quiets.

"Please…I just want to help."

The dragon stares at the strange human's outstretched palm and weaponless state for a tense moment, before the trapped dragon fell silent and its deadly tail lies down on the ground, calm and very still, with the scales slightly rattling and ruffled.

When Hikari sees that the dragon before her was calm enough, she approached closer and her hand stroked against the rough scaled skin of the dragon and she smiles when the dragon croons softly with its pupils dilating in a sign of calm.

She petted along the jaw and when she reached and scratched at the spot just under the chin—the dragon practically went cross-eyed before melting down into a puddle of purring goop, completely utterly boneless.

"Good girl." She whispered and Hikari quickly learned the difference on the gender of Dragons when she had Draco and the other dragons. She trailed her hand down the long neck in order to better study the ropes pinning down the strong wings and powerful legs.

Now that the threat has been neutralized, Draco approached and stepped close to his human's side and glared at the human-made metal spikes of the ropes with obvious distaste, his pupils trembling into slits and the dragon hisses lowly.

"Hey, it's alright." Hikari soothed her dragon friend, her fingers running over the sensitive fins on the dragon's cheeks before pressing a kiss to the smooth scales. "Just break the rope by her shoulder and she'll be free in no time."

The Night Fury dragon shakes away his own dark thoughts, he nodded and used his strong jaws and hooked fangs to sever the metal rope with relative ease.

As Draco stepped back a bit, Hikari began to work on removing the sharp little hooks from scales and skin as she whispers soft comforting words whenever the still-down Tail-Spikes flinched or keened in pain.

Draco watches her gently wiggle the bits of metal free and he follows to gather the fallen cord, careful not to cut his mouth.

When the Horned Tail-Spikes dragon felt the grip of her wings fall away, it straightened up and shook out her body and it chirps at the new freedom.

Once Hikari removed the last barb and thrown the ropes aside, she smiled as the rather fearsome-looking dragon hops around, shaking out the scales of her wings and flexing its spines of her wagging tail.

Now sure of her state, the deadly Horned Tail-Spikes turned her attention to look down at the small human and her Night Fury companion with its head cocked like a puppy's.

Most people would have run away in terror facing a dragon, but Hikari just giggled, her sky blue and green eyes bright.

"Feeling better?"

The bright golden-yellowed dragon trilled and bobbed her head in response, and then it looked to Draco for permission.

Draco nodded calmly and the Tail-Spikes shuffled forward, lowering her long neck and head to Hikari, presenting its blind spot to the bewildered human girl in a sign of trust.

Hikari slowly put her soft hands to skim over the dragon's snout and the dragon purrs as she relaxed into the familiar pattern, smoothing down scales and scratching at just the right places.

"Aw…you're just a big softie, aren't you?" she teased, laughter in her voice as the dragon nuzzled and nudged into her torso. "You wouldn't hurt a soul if you had a choice, would you?"

Draco let out his own laugh at the Tail-Spikes' insistent purring, gummy smile firmly in place as Hikari flashed him a wide grin.

"So…can we keep her?"

LINE BREAK

Draco was of the opinion that no being in all of Earthland had a bigger heart than his Hikari.

The vicious Horned Tail-Spikes, who she named Striker, was only the first dragon to join their dragon pack.

A Scauldron, a dragon that consumes any type of flammable alcohol and shoots scalding hot liquid flames, got itself stuck on a large bear trap, and was affectionately named Aquamarine by its color, joined the group as they traveled flying through Freesia town.

A pair of Smothering Smoke-breaths, dragons that shoots a massive smoke for camouflage and foggy poisonous gases, joined their merry group, named Fog and Smog, when they were orphaned by a gang in Kunugi and both were found hiding in the forest nearby, where Hikari and her dragons planned to make camp.

A Skrill, a dragon that creates and shoots and fires lightning, and named Thunderon, later joined them after being freed from its cage by trappers when the dragon pack passed through the detour to Oshibana.

Then finally, after saving a Timberjack from a tar pit trap near Onibus, a dragon with wings that cuts through anything and can fold them like a large tent for shelter, and naming him Swift-Cover, Hikari found that traveling with a large pack of dragons and feeding them, was rather difficult and hard.

While most of the dragons could go hunting or fishing for food, it took more and more time to get enough for everyone, which cut down on travel time significantly.

"We might as well find a good safe place to settle down, at this point." Hikari pointed out to her dragon partner Draco one night, safely tucked under his wing. "Somewhere close to the water and a forest, where there is plenty of food. And who knows, maybe I can find a job and get more supplies."

Draco huffed, as if offended that she did not appreciate his efforts to keep her comfortable and safe, but a good scratch behind his ear-horn soothed him.

"You know it's not like that, bud." Hikari assured, cuddling into his warm hide with a smile. "But my clothes are wearing out and I only have a few left, and there's not much water to clean up with and stuff to make more."

The Night Fury grumbled with agreement and curled tighter around his girl, purring at the yawn she escapes out of her mouth.

"Next stop…" she murmurs as Hikari slowly closes her eyes and surrenders to deep slumber. "Magnolia…"

LINE BREAK

Hikari sits cross-legged on the cool grass with her brow slightly furrowed in concentration and focus, she carefully counted out the money she had hoarded over the last few months.

Her skills as a blacksmith had gotten her temporary work at local forges and her skills on playing her flute musically in the streets along the way, but the pay was proving to be rather inadequate.

She rubs her eye with the heel of one hand and lets out a resigning sigh.

_This will have to do._

A soft nudge to her back pulled Hikari from her thoughts and she twists around to face big, worried golden-yellow eyes.

"Hey, bud." She greeted her mood lightening as she scratched the scales around the dragon's jaw and earned a rumbling purr for her efforts. "Are the others back from hunting yet?"

Draco nodded after a moment, wriggling his way into a hug and settling his big head on the girl's lap with a happy sound.

Hikari runs her hands over the Night Fury's ear-horns and looks up from the sprawling dragon to see how the rest were faring.

Meatlug and Aquamarine were lowering a net full of fish onto the ground and Stormfly and Striker were bringing in a net full of meat from their hunts, the latter snapping at the trio of Terrors as they try to get a head start on breakfast.

Smokescreen and Spark-Fire were fighting over a particularly large catch of fish, hissing and snapping at each other and so failed to notice Hookfang take the fish for himself.

Swift-Cover was sunning himself on a self-cleared patch of ground, lazily watching the irritated Thunderon chasing Fog and Smog around in circles when the two Smothering Smoke-breaths made the mistake on annoying the lightning dragon and waking it from its dragon nap.

Smiling at the sight, Hikari leaned over to gather her hard-earned jewels into a neat pile, folding the bills tight before placing them into an old drawstring pouch.

Draco eyed the worn leather and stretched to rub his head against her chest, snuffling at the girl's chin and receiving a giggle in response.

"Alright, alright!" Hikari yelped and wrapped her arms around the dragon's thick neck as she pressed a kiss to the Night Fury's snout. "I love you too, bud."

Draco warbled in the cheerful way of his he often did around his human girl, and the dragon rolled onto his feet, shaking out his wings before jerking his head towards the pile of food that would be the group's breakfast.

Hikari brushed off her threadbare leggings, secured the pouch to her belt and followed suit, smiling.

"Better get some before they finish it all." She teased, laughing outright at the startled expression on the Night Fury's face before he took off and leapt into the fray like a black arrow.

LINE BREAK

As Hikari, Draco and her pack of dragons were eating their breakfast, the young human girl discovered another fun fact to be stored in her mind's Dragon's book of knowledge.

When one of the three Terrible Terrors, Thorn made the mistake on sneaking and trying to snatch away one of the fish from Draco's pile, Draco grabbed his fish back by the teeth and they tugged before the Night Fury won, leaving the little dragon with only a bit of fish tail and Draco swallowed his fish whole and rumbles a jeering laugh at Thorn.

Thorn fumed furiously and readied himself to shoot a jet blast of fire at him, when Draco shoots first right into Thorn's open mouth, making the fire back-fire and explode Thorn from inside like an inflated balloon before it crumpled into the ground, dazed by the attack.

Hikari giggles. "Not so fire-proof on the inside, are you?" Thorn moans weakly then it beams when Hikari throws a fish at him. "Here you go."

Thorn quickly devours the fish she shared whole then it scrambles to her side and curls into her lap for a nap and Hikari smiles and strokes the sleeping little dragon.

No matter what hardships she had to face, Hikari would not trade this for anything.

LINE BREAK

_Three years later…_

It has been three years since Hikari, Draco and her dragon pack have settled into Magnolia and found a home, hidden and safe from humans, on the thick forests by the mountains.

Hikari has grown a few more inches from her short height and her womanly frame has turned more beautiful than ever with a very nice female physique form that normal and model girls would die to have it, her silver white hair grown a bit longer and her sky blue and green eyes shining brightly.

Hikari was content and happy after the passing long time, for her dragon Draco and the others were safe from humans or anything that would harm them and she intends to keep it that way.

And during those years, Hikari stumbled into more dragons and kept them and brought them into their Dragon family pack, keeping them safe and hidden from the humans, and she and Draco and the others created their own haven and sanctuary for all dragons that come their way.

Hikari didn't have difficulty on taking care of all of them because she had everything all taken care of and no problems were there to deal with it. And she was happy with that.

And now and so far, her job as a blacksmith and street-performer in Magnolia has become better with the pay getting very good. Right now, she is at the northern streets of the town, gathering attention from some wandering people as they listen to her play her music from her white carved-wooden flute.

The people, who really liked her playing of the mystical and lively music, threw coins and jewels to an open pouch by her feet and some young and little children went to play and dance with the music.

Once Hikari finished her songs and playing her music with her flute, the crowd of people gathered around her applauded and cheered for her, and she smiled brightly and bowed.

"Thank you very much!" she cries happily as more people threw money to her pouch.

As the people left and cleared the area, Hikari gathered all her earnings and tied it securely in her pouch and attached it to her belt. Then she merrily walked through the streets to the path to the exit of the city and into the hidden place in the forest where Draco and the dragons are.

Hikari was humming absently, not aware of her surroundings until she suddenly bumped into a brick wall and was about to fall down on her butt into the ground.

"Oi!"

Before Hikari would have met the stones below her, she was suddenly caught and carried up and Hikari's eyes looked right at red ones and instantly she was reminded of the first time she met her first vicious dragon face-to-face that started her fascination of Dragons.

"Watch where you're going, pipsqueak." A gruff rough voice said as the man set her back down straight on her feet.

Damn, he was huge!

Though Hikari has grown more from her former previous short height, this guy however must have been more than ten times her size!

And covered in metal piercings!

Hikari blushed brightly at her clumsiness—and the fact that as a virgin, this is her _first_ time that a _male_ has touched her—she nodded jerkily to him and turns away and said out aloud with an intake of breath.

"Yeah, sorry! I'll—do that!"

She held her tongue back to keep herself from rambling again whenever she's embarrassed or nervous, and so failed to notice and did not see the way that the guy took a deep breath through his nose and then his eyes narrowed.

_Wait a minute…was that…?_

"I'll be going now—bye!" Hikari said quickly and she went dashing off in a hurried brisk walk, going right into the crowd of people walking by, as the girl still blushes brightly from the brief encounter.

Left with only the ghost of her scent, the heavily-pierced mage stared at where she had disappeared, interest thoroughly roused.

_She smelled like pine and grass, like forest and mountain…like heat and smoke…_

_Like…__**Dragon**__…_

CHAPTER END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Just so you know…the dragons in this chapter are among the following you need to know about.

Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Gronckle, Timberjack, Smothering Smoke-breaths, and Skrill…from 'Dreamworks: Dragons of Berk'

Horned Tail-Spikes…adapted from the Hungarian Horntail dragon of 'Harry Potter'

Scauldron…think of a dragon like in 'Eragon', except it is a flying dragon and does not live in water.

You can imagine what they look like or try looking in the internet online for their images.

Another chapter of this story done! Hope you like it!

Next chapter…Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, meets Hikari again and he meets Draco and the Dragon pack, and we see what other dragons Hikari has taken into her Dragon pack!

Stay tuned for more!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
